Orgonia
History of Orgonia Early life Orgonia was born in 903 as the child of Orgast and Argonia. Her birth stood for an alliance between Anglaria and South-Wildland, the Ifars and the Orgs. She was Argonia's first and Orgast's fifth child. Her older siblings were: Orgmond, Orgorza, Orgunda and Orgost. Orgast and Ifar III agreed that there should be a marriage between his son Ifar IV and Orgonia as soon as she would turn 14. In 904 the 13 year-old Orgunda married the 32-year-old Chief Friziod of the Frisii, who already had two daughters, Frizona and Forizillia. During that same year Orgonia's brother Orgarian is born. In 906 her second brother Orgizor is born. During that same year there was a great rebellion in Anglaria and the Ifars were defeated and Ifar III and Ifar IV both died. Firon became the next king. In 907 Orgunda's son Frizior was born. Orgonia, being only four years older than her nephew became good friends with him. In 909 Argonia caught Orgonia trying to strangle her youngest brother, Orgizor. Orgizor survived. In 910 Orgunda's daughter Friziona is born. In 912 Orgast's insanity reaches it's limit. He jumps of his balcony of over 8 metres high. In his will it was stated that all the children and descendants of him and his first wife, Tirfag should be excecuted to make place for Orgarian to be King. Orgarian was his first son with his second wife Argonia and thus a relative of the Ifars whom he still feared. The only child of him and Tirfag to be spared was Orgorza, who was married to Prince Igor of the Ifarian family. When Argonia heard of the will she committed suicide, this way Orgast had been responsible for her death, meaning the Ifars still could have a grudge against him. Orgonia hated her younger brothers, she held them responsible for the deaths of Orgunda and Frizior. Orgarian, the 8 year old prince was then crowned Lord-Chief of South-Wildland. Orgfor, their uncle was made regent. In 918 Orgarian believes it is his time to rule and he takes the power from his uncle and becomes the true powerholder of South-Wildland. During this same year Orgonia had become 15 meaning she was old enough to marry. She asked permission to marry Chief Friziod, who had been her sister's husband. At first Orgarian disagreed, he thought that Friziod was to old, being already 46 years old. Later he agreed after all knowing that Friziod could be an important ally if there ever would be a rebellion. Union of the Anglin After Orgonia and Friziod were married in 919 Orgonia started to unravel her idea's. She wanted a son who could inherit the throne of South-Wildland, replacing Orgarian. In 920 their son Frizian was born. Together they forged an alliance with Valgor, Chief of the Trisii. They formed the Union of the Anglin. In 922 their daughter Frizia is born. Iin 925 Friziod died, but before his death he had asked Orgonia to marry his grandson Taldor if he would die before Frizian was king. So in 926 Orgonia married the 18 year old Taldor. Taldor was also made the new chief since Frizian was too young. In 927 their son Frorgian was born. Taldor and Valgor didn't get along well, Valgor wanted to attack immediately while Taldor wanted to wait for Frorgian to become older. He also wanted Frizian to die, so his own son could rule. Orgonia also wanted to wait so Frizian could rule. In 932 Frizian, when he was just 12, began his military training under Valgor, he fought in the south against goblins coming from Darkdale to search for food and slaves. In 935 he became a lieutenant of South-Wildland, thanks to his great deeds for the country. Orgarian also made him councilman, meaning he was allowed to be present at military councils, normally only Chiefs and Generals were allowed to enter this. In 937 Orgarian forged an alliance with Anglaria, even though Orgonia had begged him not to. Taldor, Valgor and Frizian tried to stop the alliance but it didn't work. In 939 Frizian married Tarfia, daughter of Tarfior Lord of the House of Tifior. In 941 their son Frozor was born. In 942 Frizia marries Valmor, son of Valgor. In 943 their son Valzor is born. In 945 Frorgian marries a Xarmir woman. In 946 their son Forgon was born. In 950 Valgor sends an army to attack Orgfian, Orgaria and their son Orgid II. All three were killed and the rebellion of the Anglin (which the Union was called) was made an enemy of State. Orgarian didn't know who were responsible. The army of the Union was then attacked by Orgizor. Orgonia had forseen this and she ordered Orgizor's death. An entire battalion of soldiers rushed to the general and killed him. Orgonia hadn't forseen that Orgizor's son Orgfin was a lieutenant in the army. Orgfin had taken command of the army and he defeated the army of the Union. Orgfin didn't know he just defeated a small rebellious army, not the entire army of the Union. In this battle Borgin, the commander of this army, died. In 951 Orgarian made a law which made the Lord-Chief able to name his successor in his will, usually the eldest son of the Lord-Chief succeeded him. It was rumored that Orgfin was considered for this position. This belief increased when later that year Orgfin's son Orgfaen and Orgarian's grand-daughter, Orgfian's daughter Orgida. Orgfin went on a visit to Taldor and Orgonia as part of his investigation on the Union. Orgfin entered during a meeting between Taldor, Orgonia, Frorgian, Valgor, Tarfon, Lord of the House of Tifior, and Borgor, son of Borgin and Walno, Valgor's sister. When Orgfin was about to leave and inform Orgarian he got sick, Orgonia poisoned him. He died two weeks later. Now Orgonia's biggest enemies were: Orgarian, Orgarian's son Orgast II and Orgfaen, Orgizor's grandson. Meanwhile Orgarian had figured it all out, you knew what Orgonia was up to. Death In 955 Valgor heard that Orgarian was going to have his guards off duty when he went to a council with all Chiefs. Just before this council Orgarian would overthink the subjects of the council without guards. Orgonia knew this was her chance. She and Taldor sneaked into the room and when they tried to kill him guards came from nowhere and even though Orgarian objected they were killed. Frorgian and his son Forgon were executed and Valgor was made the most wanted criminal. Frizian was safe, since only his mother was involved and it was more likely that Taldor would try to make his own son the new Lord-Chief rather than his uncle/step-son. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Post-Orgast I Civil War related articles